


Bubbly

by arminda



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddles, Dorks, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, but idk is it modern au the world will never know, clay has a problem with soda, drinking soda, fuckin sue me, he cant burp, i dont even know what canon this is in tbh, i guess its, just guys being dudes, will i write smut one day maybe one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arminda/pseuds/arminda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clay absolutely loves soda. But, for some odd reason or another, he has trouble burping. Naturally, this would make for rather uncomfortable situations, which he tries to avoid at all possible. Usually, this doesn’t really work out, as he tends to go overboard with the soda. </p><p>It’s usually rapid sipping and joking with his boyfriend, Desmond. The pair occasionally sit together on the couch, with a pack of soda to split between them. They stay there almost all night, perhaps watching some cheesy movie, or even a nice thriller. More often than not, the night ends with the two entangled, falling asleep on each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbly

Clay absolutely loves soda. But, for some odd reason or another, he has trouble burping. Naturally, this would make for rather uncomfortable situations, which he tries to avoid at all possible. Usually, this doesn’t really work out, as he tends to go overboard with the soda. 

It’s usually rapid sipping and joking with his boyfriend, Desmond. The pair occasionally sit together on the couch, with a pack of soda to split between them. They stay there almost all night, perhaps watching some cheesy movie, or even a nice thriller. More often than not, the night ends with the two entangled, falling asleep on each other. Usually, when Clay falls asleep first, Desmond hoists him up and sets him down on their large bed. Desmond doesn't like it when Clay sleeps on the couch, because he's afraid he'll roll off and hit something. 

Tonight was no different. Desmond and Clay were sitting on the couch, huddled together, watching Cake Boss for some odd reason. A pack of Coke sat on the coffee table in front of them. Desmond had already finished a can off, and Clay was slowly making his way through the first. Desmond had covered both of them with a blanket, and Clay was leaning against Desmond, so that he was practically laying in his lap. 

A couple hours had gone by, and it seemed that the show was having a marathon. Clay snuggled into Desmond’s chest and chugged the the remaining soda in his can. Immediately he had wished he had considered the consequences of his grave mistake. He had swallowed too much air, and the carbonation was building up in his stomach. 

Despite his desperate efforts to burp, he couldn’t appease his stomach, and he sat on the couch awkwardly, wishing he wasn’t this bloated. He wrapped his arm around his abdomen protectively, hoping to hide his current issue from Desmond. Usually Desmond was engaged in the television, and never really payed too much attention to Clay, besides snuggling him on occasion. 

Tonight, however, Desmond seemed incredibly clingy and decided that he was going to give Clay some extra attention. He looked down at his boyfriend and raised an eyebrow. He tried to shove Clay’s arm away. 

“Clay,” He called in a singsong voice. “What are you hiding?” He teased, prodding Clay’s stomach. Clay grunted and shifted in his seat, hoping Desmond would relent. Desmond, however, didn’t, and resorted to tickling Clay’s abdomen playfully. He was surprised when Clay’s stomach felt tighter than usual. “Oh my god, Clay.” He teased again. 

Clay blushed. Apparently he hadn’t done a good job at hiding himself. “I just drank the soda too fast. Not really a big deal.” He huffed. He was absolutely uncomfortable. He hadn’t kept count of how much soda he’d actually drank, but he was sure that it wasn’t as much as Desmond had. 

How Desmond was able to handle it was beyond him. He clutched his stomach in desperation, hoping that he’ll be able to burp soon. Desmond smiled and poked his boyfriend’s stomach lightly. 

“Desmond. Do not.” Clay hissed. “Don’t touch me!”

“Hm?” The poking continued. Desmond landed a poke right in the navel. 

“Desmond stop.” Clay made no movement to stop him, though. He hoped Desmond would just stop on his own. Clay didn’t really feel like exerting that much effort that night. 

“You’re so full though!” 

“Yeah, so stop.” Clay frowned. 

“But just look at your little upset tummy!” 

“Stop treating me like a child!” Clay tried to wiggle out of Desmond’s lap. 

“You’ve got a little mini paunch just look at you.” Desmond poked him again in the gut. 

“Lay off.” 

“It’s your fault for chugging the damn soda, so now you’ve gotta deal with it.” Desmond stated, a matter of factly. “Besides, it’s cute.” 

Clay crossed his arms angrily. He took a sip of Desmond’s soda in hopes that some extra carbonation might make him burp to relieve the tension. His stomach gurgled loudly in protest. 

“Oh?” Desmond raised both of his eyebrows. “What’s that? Sound’s like someone’s got the belly gurgles!” He chuckled. Obviously he thought it was way more funny than Clay did. “I think we should cut you off the soda.” He grinned, attempting to pull the can away from Clay’s reach. 

Clay reached out and quickly downed the last couple sips that remained and slammed the can down angrily. 

Desmond laughed out loud and clutched his sides. 

“Let’s just go to sleep.” Clay hissed. He got up and turned off the tv, shuffling to the room. He flopped down on the bed and stretched his legs over onto Desmond’s side. 

“Oh now you’re being passive aggressive? No need to be pissy.” 

“I’m not pissy.”

“But your stomach is.” 

“Stop.” 

Desmond sighed lightly and dimmed the lights. Clay sunk down under the covers and squished his hand into his stomach in attempts to make it stop gurgling. This only aggravated it further, and he buried a pillow into his face. 

Desmond grinned when he heard it growl softly. He sat in the bed quickly and pulled the covers over them. Suddenly, a long gurgle broke the awkward silence, and Clay snorted and started laughing from under the pillow. 

Without warning, Desmond lifted up Clay’s loose pajama shirt and planted a series of kisses all over Clay’s pale stomach. Clay flung the pillow away and blushed profusely. He squirmed around, halfheartedly trying to shove Desmond off. He secretly liked it when Desmond did this, but he refused to admit it. 

“You’ve got such a bubbly tummy, Clay.” Desmond whispered. He carefully straddled Clay’s legs and pressed both of his hands into Clay’s stomach. He kneaded Clay’s stuffed stomach and laughed softly. “Man, Clay you can really pack it away. I feel so bad for your belly right now.” 

Clay whacked him with his pillow. 

“No man you are SERIOUSLY bloated right now.” 

“Alright one, you’re one to talk you drank more than me, and two you’re not helping. Keep rubbing.” Clay sniffed. He let out a small burp and Desmond snorted. 

“WEAAAK!” 

Clay shoved Desmond off angrily. 

“How am I supposed to get some sleep with your stomach growling like that.” 

“Serves you right for teasing me.” Clay looked over at Desmond who was now laying on his side facing him. Clay grinned mischievously.

After a few minutes of silence, Clay opened his mouth again. “Hey Desmond. Hey, hey lay down on my stomach. Listen to this it’s crazy.” 

“What? No Clay, oh my god.” 

“You know you want to.” 

“I-. Yeah, I kinda do.” Desmond slowly placed his head on Clay’s bare stomach. “Well?” 

“Just wait for it.” 

Desmond made a face and pressed the side of his head into Clay’s stomach. He looked around in anticipation. Clay’s stomach growled lowly and Desmond recoiled. “Are you okay…” 

Clay raised his eyebrows and snickered. Desmond placed his head back down and continued to listen. “Dude. My poor boyfriend.” He doted, rubbing his cheek against Clay’s stomach. 

Desmond yawned and scooted his head up to Clay’s chest. He draped an arm across Clay’s body and rubbed his stomach gently. Clay wrapped his arm around Desmond and Desmond curled to fit the curvature of Clay’s body.

Clay’s stomach soon calmed down and Clay was able to fall asleep. Every now and again it gurgled slightly, and Desmond rubbed his hand across Clay’s stomach involuntarily. 

Clay cherished Desmond’s warmth, and tangled his legs with Desmond’s in his sleep. He smiled a genuine smile and breathed softly. 

At least all the trouble had eventually given him a warm snuggle pile with his boyfriend. Although the outcome of a intimate cuddle session was ideal, Clay wasn’t about to chug more soda than his stomach could handle any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> fuckin sue me 
> 
> this was born of a skype conversation in the middle of the night  
> and it was frickin cute so i decided to write it 
> 
> enjoy this self indulgent fic ((expect more of these tbh sue me)) 
> 
> also nobody betas my work and i literally post these as soon as i finish writing them so sorry if there were any mistakes/error haha


End file.
